


Stay High

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, High Sex, Hockey, If You Squint - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs
Summary: You just wanted to make sure that Auston had a great 20th birthday, so sex and weed seemed like the best thing you could give him. Too bad it was right in the middle of his party.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Stay High

You may not have been Auston’s best friend. In fact, you probably weren’t up high on the list. But you were party best friends. That was for sure. No one could go shot for shot with the boy like you could, and soon enough that became important. Over the past year and a half, Auston had done his fair share of partying and he always had you right there along with him. The rumors were wild. You were his girlfriend. You were who he cheated on his girlfriend with. You were getting him into drugs. You were a bad influence. It was all there and honestly you probably were a bad influence. But that didn’t matter.

When it came time for him to turn 20, you knew the night had to be special. You had tried to keep it form him as best you could, almost the whole Leafs team in on it, not to mention a collection of your other friends from high school or the Toronto party scene. You had so many people packed into your apartment you were almost worried, but you took another shot and that feeling was gone. You had Mitch in charge of keeping Auston out, so when they walked through the door with Chipotle bags in hand, you weren’t shocked.

“Surprise!” everyone yelled and you watched your friends’ face light up like a kid. You wanted to roll your eyes at his outfit. So typical. His jean jacket paired with black jeans that didn’t look like they fit, you let your eyes fall to his head as he turned the white baseball hat around backwards and began giving hugs to everyone who approached. Soon enough that was you.

“Thanks,” he said, pulling you into a hug and planting a kiss on your cheek. “Your real present’s in the bedroom,” you mentioned and he raised his eyebrows at you while he opened a Corona bottle from your fridge. “What’s everyone else doing here then?” he asked and you laughed. You bumped hips with him and poured two shots.

“It’s a party first,” you told him and pushed one of the shot glasses over to him. You clinked glasses together. “Happy birthday, Auston,” you said sincerely before you both downed the shots and he chased it with the beer. Once he was done he handed it to so you could do the same. “Thank you,” he said, closing in on you as you sat on the counter next to the sink. He placed his hands on your hips but you held him back by his shoulders. “Go mingle with your friends,” you said.

“I want to mingle with you,” he said with the stupid smile on his face. It was what he thought was sly and he always wore it when he was pulling you to the bedroom. The two of you had, of course, hooked up before. You got drunk and high enough times that it was inevitable, but you were both just out to have a good time so it didn’t matter. “Not yet, but if you want to smoke, you are welcome to the bedroom,” you said and pushed your way to your room.

You liked being crossfaded at parties anyway. Closing the door behind you, you admired the cute set up you had created for Auston’s actual present. You had a tower of bud on your dresser, wrapped in a ribbon and you had managed to find a pipe covered in blue leafs instead of red, green, and yellow like there usually were. You thought it was cute. It wasn’t long before Auston was slipping through your bedroom door and chuckled at what you were admiring.

“I mingled,” he said before grabbing the weed and sitting on your bed. He started grinding it and you grabbed the pipe and curled up with a blanket around your shoulders behind him. You had held the pipe as he filled it with the crushed herbs and pushed it toward you. “No way, birthday boy,” you said and picked up the lighter to light it in front of him as he sucked in the contaminated smoke. He coughed out and it made you laugh. You knew he didn’t smoke nearly as much as you. The whole being an athlete thing, usually kicking in on his care for making it harder to breathe throughout the day.

But special occasions were special. And here he was high as a kite, giggling on your bed with you while dozens of people messed up your house partying without the star of the show. That only made you laugh more. “We should have waited,” you said, leaning back to stare at your ceiling. “You’re missing from your own party now,” you added. He laid back with you but leaned his head on his hand, and reached over with his other one to trace patterns on your exposed stomach. “I’d rather be here,” he said and you laughed at his glossy eyes.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed his touch. It was the heightened sensation that you loved. Everything as better high. Food, sex, even getting yourself off was a great pastime because it just felt so good. You sighed from happiness and within seconds, Auston was hovering over you. It was pretty common for you to do this with him, but it’d never been with a house full of people.

He had already begun attacking your neck with his lips, and you helped in pushing his jacket off of him, after the hat fell to the floor. Just the feeling of skin brushing against yours was enough to make you moan as every part of your body felt like it was floating. You pushed him off you just enough to sit up and force him to lay down so you could instantly straddle him. His hands fit to your hips like they had so many times before and you pulled your shirt off and threw it to the side. You watched him bite his lip in anticipation before leaning up to lock your lips together.

You grabbed onto the sides of his face and kissed him hard enough to bruise your lips. If there was anything you could give to Auston is that he was a great kisser. That alone could turn you on and it was part of foreplay that you never wanted to skip. Especially when you were intoxicated. It only made it feel that much better. He dug his fingers into your hips and pulled you down on his further, trying to create some sort of friction and you laughed. Your kiss became sloppy and you broke away just to laugh. It turned into a giggle fit between the two of you as you let your fingers roam his body.

“You’re getting your spit all over me,” you said and he just laughed harder. You tugged at his shirt trying to get him to take it off, which he obliged to. “I’m high as shit,” he responded and you laughed more. “So do you want your present now?” you asked, biting your lip and shimmying down his body. “Was this not it?” he asked and you shook your head in response, now tugging at the belt loops of his jeans.

Quickly he had gotten his pants off and you’d never been as excited to have his dick in your mouth as you were right now in your hazed state so you kneeled between his legs as he slipped his fingers through your hair and let your tongue swirl around his tip before beginning to gently bob your head up and down. “Fuck,” he let out in a breath. You looked up to see his chest rising and falling rapidly with his eyes closed. He gently tugged on your hair as he ran his thumb over your skin. It surprised you how gentle he was, considering how rough you knew he could be too.

Your own personal goal was to at some point get his entire cock in your mouth at once but it was a feat you had yet to reach, but you were almost there as you gripped onto the base of his shaft with your hand and pumped from there also. You glanced up at him once more as he squirmed. He was staring down at you as well. “God, you’re so fucking pretty when you blow me,” he said and it only made you more eager. Only a few more stroked and Auston was pulling on your hair hard, to let you know he was going to cum if you didn’t stop so you pulled off of him.

He sat up and leaned against the headboard as he watched you take your bra off, and try your best and getting out of your jeans. “Where do you want me now?” you asked seductively and he just reached out to pull you on top of him. Your chest was practically smashed up against his as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around your body. He was inside you without warning and you didn’t have time to hold back a moan. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he said, amused. You leaned down and bit hard on his shoulder to try and avoid making anymore noise.

“I’m always wet when you touch me,” you whispered, leaving sloppy kisses all over his neck as he pushed in and out of you. You placed your hands down on his shoulders and took control, trying to make it as much about him as possible. You watched as he threw his head back in pleasure as you rode him. He leaned forward and bit down on one of your nipples, urging your hips to buck forward with a new sensation running like electricity through your body. He smirked into your skin and traced a finger down your body until he reached your clit, which he started circling with his thumb feverishly. “Oh my God,” you let out and couldn’t keep your teeth off him as you tried to stifle your moans.

“Come on. Cum for me,” he egged on and you shook your head that rested in between his jaw and his collarbone. By now, he had began pushing into you just as hard as you were him and the friction between your bodies was making you see stars. “You first,” you managed to say. “No,” he said. “Baby girl, I want you to cum for me for my birthday,” he said and you cried out again. He had changed his pace with his finger that was now sliding up and down your clit and it was obvious he knew just what to do to make you a quivering mess. You nodded your head. “And then I want you to get on your knees.”

You made eye contact with him again, and dug your nails down into his shoulders as you felt the ball of heat start in your stomach and move down through your body. Your legs practically gave out as they shook around his thighs and the feeling of an orgasm spread through your body. You moaned out once more, as you rode it out. It seemed to last ages as time was moving slow for you already. For a few seconds it felt like you could feel every synapse in your body and the way Auston was looking at you with his dark eyes, you could almost go again.

Listening to his instructions, you had pushed yourself off the bed and let your knees hit the floor, staring up at him with your mouth open. You were shocked he lasted this long but you peered up at Auston as he pumped his cock a few times before it was his turn, his body shuddering as he painted your face. You licked up as much as you could but smiled, knowing he loved the sight of you covered in his cum.

“So fucking pretty,” he said, and once again had threaded his fingers in your hair to pull you up to your feet again. He had attempted to wipe your face, but you just pulled your thumb into your mouth and licked it clean, watching him laugh. “You’re dirty,” he said. By now you had both pulled your clothes together, getting dressed again. It didn’t seem real that there was a whole party behind your bedroom door. You’d be perfectly content smoking and fucking all night long but you knew that wouldn’t happen.

“How’s 20 feeling?” you asked, looking in the mirror, and trying to make your hair and face appear normal again. “Fucking amazing,” Auston said, slapping your ass softly and pulling your body to his again. He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and looked into the mirror as he swayed to the music that was playing from the other room. “Thank you for all this,” he said and you smiled at how genuine he was. In an instant the bedroom door was pushed open and Mitch stood on the other side, holding an almost-empty bottle of vodka by the neck.

“Oh fuck me, they’re in here,” he said, looking back at Willy who looked half mortified, half giddy. Glancing at the cashed bowl on the side table, he walked in and looked offended. “And you smoked without me? Cool guys. Cool,” he said, sitting down on the bed to pack his own bowl. You just giggled, and pulled Auston out to the party. “Should we tell him he’s sitting where we just fucked?” Auston whispered to you. You shook your head. “No, that’s half the fun.”


End file.
